


Boredom

by motiveandthemeans



Series: Moments [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), The Last Jedi
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Love, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motiveandthemeans/pseuds/motiveandthemeans
Summary: Stolen moments and glimpses of the bond between The Supreme Leader and the Last Jedi.Drabbles and one-shots, prompts welcomed!





	Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> No rhyme or reason, I’m just Reylo trash

Kylo sighed, spinning in his chair to look out the windows at the vast hanger beyond the glass wall. Bored. 

“Do Supreme Leaders get bored?” Called a teasing voice, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind, nuzzling his hair. 

“The monotony of leadership is severely underestimated.” He replied, a small smile played his lips now that she was there. Rey placed a kiss behind his ear. “What have you been up to?”

“I just came in from my run.”

“I can tell, have a nice shower?” He purred, running his gloved hand affectionately over her arm. 

“Hmmm, wouldn’t you like to know...” she smirked. “I went for a run in the rain.” 

“They say you’ll catch a cold doing that.” 

“I’ll take my chances. I spent so long in the desert, I’d forgotten what it felt like.” She replied. “And it makes me think of you.” 

In one swift motion, he moved her arms and pulled her onto his lap, now they were nose to nose, sharing playful grins. 

“The rain reminds you of me? Is that a metaphor of sorts?” He chuckled, placing feather light kisses down her neck, he could taste the rain upon her skin. 

“Ahch-To, you weirdo.” She laughed. 

Oh, how he loved hearing her laugh, seeing her grin, holding her close. 

It was real. Even though they were lightyears from each other, it was as if they were in person. 

Though he still longed to feel her skin beneath his hands, taste her on his tongue in flesh and blood. 

They chatted for a bit longer, about anything and everything except the reality of their situation. If it were possible, Kylo-Ren fell even more in love with the brunette looking at him as though he was the light on and she was coming home. 

“Your hair is getting longer.” He commented, running his gloved hand through her growing tresses that now reached her waist. 

“Do you like it? I’ve been meaning to cut it.”

“I’ve no preference, but it’s very...alluring.” 

Rey smiled bashfully. “I look like a drowned rat!”

“Yes, but a pretty rat.” 

She gaped at him, playfully smacking his arm. “Ben!” 

He laughed, cupping her dear face in his large hand, thumb brushing the apple of her cheek. They kissed for a long while- slow and sensual, conveying all the love and devotion that was burning within them. Kylo-Ren had never felt more whole than when she was there with him through the bond. Once the need for air became too great, they parted, resting their foreheads against one another. 

“I miss you.” She whispered longingly. 

“I know.” He murmured, holding her tightly, burying his face in neck. “Stars, Rey, I miss you.”

“Will I see you tonight?” She asked, hope in her voice. “I can’t sleep unless you’re there beside me.” 

“Of course, I will always come to you, my love. Always.” He replied earnestly. “And one day, we will be together. I promise you. It is the will of the force. I know it.” 

She nodded, kissing his hair. “I should go, Ben.”

“Just...stay, one moment longer.” He pleaded. 

Rey smiled. “Okay. Just a moment longer...”


End file.
